Love & lies?
by Skulfan16
Summary: Bad ass rebel Ally Dawson is forced to move but when she meets a certain boy will she return to her old self or will she end up being thrown further into the darkness?read and review please.


Great. It's the end of term and I had to move schools again thanks to the good for nothing bitch I have the unfortunate pleasure of calling my Mother. Ah at least it's only a week till the summer break. I drive my SLS AMG Mercedes into the shitty, stereotypical school of Miami High; I should probably mention that the bitch has married yet another stinking rich moron and he now has pride possession of being step-dad number 5. My dad was some fucker who was a one night stand to my mother that pretty much forced her to the dark side of being a whore. Like I care.

As I climb out I see people staring at my car and me; not to sound big headed but I was hot and I knew it. I was dressed in a sleeveless black Pink Floyd t-shirt, my signature ripped black skinny jeans and blood red converses with aviator glasses. I roll my eyes at my staring peers, including the jealous cheerleaders, my choice of friends the invisibles and my favourite to tease the wolf whistling Jocks. Ah speak of the devils here they come.

"Hey babe. Want to get together" a black buzz cut haired one asks. I roll my eyes.

"Come sit on my lap doll face" another jeers

"What's your number sweet thing?" A cute dirty blonde asks

"Ah chill out dudes, she wouldn't waste her time of day with you guys when I can help her out" an arrogant voice shouts. I whirl and turn to see a hot as hell bleach blonde player, wagging his eyebrows at me. I think I gag a little.

"Ah, thanks for the offers boys but all you two face shits wouldn't have my time of day any day, and I wouldn't want to catch the STDs you probably caught from your girlfriends while they were busy whoring around so I'll be seeing you later" I reply sarcastically, before blowing a kiss too the now stock stilled, astounded faces of the boys. I have to admit that was pretty fun.

I walk through the double doors and walk to the reception to pick up my schedule, from the old woman sitting at the desk.

"Miss, My name is Ally Dawson I'm new here and need a schedule "I ask innocently.

"Of course, here you go sweet pea" she says her eyes not leaving the computer screen but handing me a pile of papers. I look at my timetable, yes, homeroom first. I quickly make my way to class with the help of my map. I push the door open.

" Ah here she is now Ally Dawson" the teacher introduced. I rolled my eyes at the staring class "Please find a seat"

I walk to the back of the class and slump down behind a girl. I pull out my low rider Skullcandy headphones and am listening to ACDC shout in my ears when in walks in that ass Blondie. I return to ACDC when someone starts tapping impatiently in front of me; I look up expectantly to find oh guess who? Blondie glaring at me.

"What now?" I groan removing my headphones

"You're in my seat" he growls

" firstly it's not your seat dipshit stop pmsing secondly there is only one seat so unless you want me to sit on your lap find another seat" I reply curtly.

" Fine, sit on my lap sweetheart" he replies smirking. I raise an eyebrow.

"uh sarcasm you idiot" I mutter. He growls at me but turns to the girl in front of me

"Frosty. Move" He snaps. The girl doesn't even lift her head.

"Bite me " she replies, and I chuckle. He glares at me about to comment but is cut by miss.

"Moon! Get your sorry ass down to the seat in front of me" Miss Hall yells and I catch her wink at me. Damn I love this teacher.

He curses as he walks to his seat and I turn to the girl in front of me.

" Ally " I tell her politely, wanting to be friend with a Moon hater, she looks up and smiles warmly at me to which I reciprocate.

" Patricia. Trish for short" she says and turns to face me " I heard about you telling those man whores in the morning " she continue and I laugh.

" Ah, it was fun seeing their faces" I reply truthfully,

"True that. So what classes are you in" she asks and I hand her my schedule " Awesome , we have most our classes together including Gym next" she smiles.

"Is it alright if I hang out with you? I don't enjoy mooning over Moon" I sigh dramatically.

"Ah nah it's fine, you're cool" she replies and abruptly stands up "Lesson time"

Immediately the bell rings and I walk next to Trish with my headphones around my neck.

"Ah crap. I don't have gym clothes" I say mentally face palming myself.

" It's fine I have a spare set you can borrow" she offers.

"Are yo-"I'm, cut off my by someone snaking their hand around my waist. I turn to glare and surprise surprise its Blondie. I slide out of his grip before slapping him on the face " get your hands off me pervert" I shout and walk away with Trish who is laughing her head off.

I finish getting dressed in the slightly oversize shirt and Shorts , and slip my converses back on. Me and Trish walk out in a comfortable silence until…

"FRROOOSSSTTTYYY!" a voice shouts from across the field near the boys. Trish turns and glares at a redhead before raising her middle finger ad flipping him off. I see Blondie laughing next to him.

" " Mr meadows shouts , silencing them. " Okay Class today we are doing cross country, get to the starting line" he explains briefly before walking away. Whistles of approval sound the field and I grin a Cheshire cat grin. If there is two things I love it is music and running.

I drag Trish impatiently to the start line and she continues telling me about her hatred for Dez. Yeah right. Young love more like. I quickly scan the route and memorise it.

"1…2…3…GO!" Mr meadows blares from a newly acquired bullhorn. I Run. I easily pass half the class and am turning a bend catching up to the Jocks when I see Trish still running besides me. I smile and push myself faster. By halfway round, I have sprinted past most jocks who are glaring with shock on their faces. I smile impossibly wider and me and Trish laugh our heads of. I see a blonde head running in the front and push myself faster. Three people left to overtake. 3 down, the black haired dude from earlier trips when he sees me running faster than him. Trish still by my side, we push it till we reach Dez he shouts curses when he sees me and Trish and I push faster but have to leave Trish to fight it out with dez. My eyes set on Blondie and in a second I catch up to him. I look at him and smile, and I see him push himself faster. I roll my eyes and full head on sprint down to the finishing line, leaving Blondie way behind.

I sit on the grass when I see Blondie coming. If looks could kill. I laugh and pat the grass next to me gesturing for him to sit beside me. He's out of breath but I am completely fine knowing that if I had wanted I could go even faster. This barely lost me any energy.

"where the fuck did you learn to run like that? He asks breathlessly. I laugh and shrug, not wanting to tell him why I really ran that fast.

I smile when I see Trish beat Dez; she walks up high fiving me.

"Damn Dawson, you run fast" Dez says and I chuckle

"Not bad yourself Dez" I compliment. And he shakes my hand.

" You four, after school today, you're on the running teams" coach orders. Blondie and me groan but the coach glares.

" Yes sir" I reply petulantly and starti walking back with Trish.

" Oi, Dawson" Blondie calls out , I turn and wait for him. Then I catch sight of him. The guy that turned me like this. The guy who changed me from sweet Ally . The guy that abused me .the guy that used me and then threw me a way like trash. the guy that I hate the most in my life. Dallas. I turn back and I ran to the changing room. Dallas was high fiving Blondie who was looking at me weirdly.

I ran straight to the toilet and started sobbing , it was just my luck that the school I was going to was the same school that Dallas who I had met over last summer went to.

"Ally" Trish calls out

" yeah , hold on I'm coming out" I reply. Putting on my brave face and wiping my tears away I walk out and face Trish" come on then we are going to be late for AP chemistry" and I walk out.

Trish being Trish tries to ask me what happened but when I finally glare at her she stops. Ah shit. Just my luck, outside of my class is Dallas and his friends which just so happened to include Blondie. i'm going to hit him. Dallas sees me and smiles impossibly wide. I'm going to hit him.

"Hey Ally- Gator" Dallas calls teasingly " You've changed since I last met you" he starts smirking. I'm going to hit him.

"Fuck off" I mutter to him. I'm going to hit him.

"Aw you still upset about what happened? How is your hand ally gator? Still broken"

I glare with as much hate as I can, he was the ass who broke my hand when I was in the abusive relationship. His friends laugh but Blondie looks confused.

I in the wise words of some slut "strut my stuff" over to Dallas who is still laughing and I punch him straight on the nose, hearing a satisfying crunch. Told you I was going to hit him. He starts shouting and cursing and is about to hit me back when blood starts gushing from his nose.

"You tell me how my hand is dickhead" I shout and walk into class leaving a laughing Trish and again a group of shocked boys.

"Ally wait!" Blondie shouts.

"what do you want Blondie?" I mutter sitting down in the back.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asks worriedly.

"Blondie why do you care? I don't even know your name" I mutter getting my headphones ready.

"Well…my name is Austin Moon" He replies smirking. I roll my eyes.

"And you care because…" I continue. He looks away guiltily and I narrow my eyes.

"Never mind. Anyways there is a party tonight. Would you like to come with me" Austin asked.

" Ah. Yeah I'm going to have to say no. A personal issue with your… friend" I decline and his face falls.

"Come on. You don't have to talk to Dallas. You're going with me or am I not sexy enough" he jokes .

I laugh.

"Sorry Blondie. Nope. It's the fact your friends with that dickhead. And no you're not sexy enough" I mutter. Denial my subconscious screams at me but I slap her back down.

"Aww shame" he mutters back and walks away to his seat. Weird.

"Ally! You're coming camp this year right?" Trish asks. I frown confused. What camp?

" For three weeks we stay in this beach resort with some other students from this school. You might be late but I'll speak to Mr Carrick and see get you a place. I'm his favourite student" she boasts . I roll my eyes.

"Go on then " I reply enthusiastically . Anything to get away from that bitch and step dad 5. She smiles and we go into a conversation about gladiators VS converses.

I have been at school for the last week and it is my last day today. I have managed to buy a shop called sonic boom, thanks to step dad 5, he has his perks and truthfully I feel sorry for him because in a few months they are going to be divorced and on to husband number 6 . My friend group now consists of Trish, Sophia, Jamie and Alex, they are frankly they are the most awesomely weird people I have ever met. No Boyfriends was my personal vow and all was going well, I didn't speak to Dallas and he ignored me since I punched him. Blondie also ignored me not that I cared. I was now leaving to attend the summer camp about an hour away from here and I couldn't wait. I had told my mum and she had then proceeded to pass out drunk , like always . The upside was that because of the lack of space on the bus I had to take my own form of transportation in the form of my Harley aptly named Haley; this meant that if I wanted to leave I was free to do so.

Another thing I loved about Miami was the fact that it was so hot compared to Los Angeles anyways. I was riding towards the school to get the address for the camp, dressed in jean shorts, a blue tank top and a black leather jacket. I raced down the winding roads and saw the astonished faces of my peers as I pulled up next to the bus. Honestly you would think that after a week I would have run out of surprises. I rolled my eyes as I took of my helmet and went up to my friends who started to whistle appreciatively. Thankfully Dallas was not going to camp this year due to a somehow broken nose.

"Damn girl, you need to teach me how to ride" Trish begged. I had learned from Jacob. I missed him.

"yeah sure, we have a couple of weeks" I told her and then walked up to Mr Carrick.

"Sir what is the address?" I asked my favourite teacher. He handed me a piece of paper.

"be careful on your bike Ally, around two miles south there is a big bump" he warned and then turned to talk to another teacher.

"Well I'm all set , I will meet you guys in a bit" I muttered and waved them bye as they boarded the bus. I walked back to Haley and guess who was leaning on my bike? Blondie.

"Hey Ally, mind if I ride?" He asked

"Yeah , Get off. Nobody touches Haley" I growled and pulled him off before sitting down and putting my helmet down.

"Aw c'mon babe" he pleaded and gave me puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and he blew me a kiss.

"Nope." I replied and kick started Haley and started moving away. Blondie waved as he got on the bus full of cheering Jocks. I revved Haley and shot off behind the bus. The boys were cheering as I raced past them but I paid no attention. Two miles later and I saw the bump. Damn it was big but I gone on bigger. I slowed down slightly before revving the bike speeding as fast as I could. I reached the bump and shot up in an epic bike rider move. I heard whopping behind me and saw the people on the bus cheering as I landed. I went faster and in no time we reached. I skidded on the dirt floor creating a magnificent cloud of dust. The bus pulled up and I took of my helmet and leaned on my bike casually as I waited for the students to come off.

" That was a seriously sick jump Ally! " Alex shouted , and I laughed as him and my friends came up to me.

"Yup you are definitely giving me lessons" Trish muttered.

"c'mon lets go find our rooms" I said laughing as Sophia stroked Haley eyes wide open. I pulled them to Mr Carrick who gave us two keys. Alex and Jamie was bunking together and me Trish and Sophia were sharing lodge. We walked in and threw our bags down.

"DIBS" I shouted running to the bed in the corner of the room next to the window. Trish and Sophia Laughed and took the beds either side of me.

"We are free for the rest of the afternoon. What do you want to do?" Sophia asked as she pulled out a teal coloured bikini.

"Swimming!" me and trish said at the same time. I pulled out my aqua swim suit but before I could do anything Trish pulled it away and put it in the bin.

"Hey" I shouted

"Yeah, you are NOT wearing that" she complained and handed me a magenta bikini suit.

" I have two. You are wearing that" she said , not backing down and pointed to the bathroom. I cursed and went to get changed. I have to say the bikini suit looked amazing on me but I couldn't wear it outside alone so I put on my shorts and vest again.

"Let's go then" Sophia shouted, and dragged us out of the room. Aw crap. Just our luck, our lodge was right next to Blondie who was now sucking face with Tilly, the head cheerleader. I rolled my eyes in disappointment and when he broke away he saw me and pushed Tilly away. I ignored him and walked to the beach with my friends who were now joined by Alex and Jamie.

When we reached the beach we ran straight for the sea , stripping our clothes away. I looked at Alex who was now blatantly staring at my body.

"Oi Alex! Eyes up here" I shouted AND HE Went bright red. Trish grabbed my hand and ran pulling me towards the sea

"BLOODY HELL" I hollered as , I got into the freezing water. In a matter of minutes I was warm again , and we were now all paddling in the waves. Jamie being the girl he was had brought a float and was now sunbathing while drifting.

"Sophia, Alex, Trish come here" I whispered harshly. They swam towards me and I pointed to the sleeping Jamie. They nodded and we silently swam towards him. Alex started counting down with his fingers and we submerged under the float. When he reached 1 when all pushed up and the float flipped.

"Fucking sake" Jamie bellowed as he hit the water. We all started laughing our heads off , and then it turned into an amazing games of splash. After ten minute I decided it was enough as I was turning into a prune so I went back to my sun bed. I was sipping my drink when I heard the all too familiar voices of the Jocks and cheerleaders. They were dressed in the skimpiest bikinis you could imagine. I closed my eyes and hoped they would pass without noticing me. Just my luck the boys saw me and started to wolf whistle at my already tanned and glistening body. I opened one eye and squinted , to find Blondie smirking at me.

"Nice body Sexy" he commented as he mentally undressed the remaining clothes off me.

"Same to you" I replied eyeing his six pack and toned muscles . Hot. He grinned at me and held out his hand. I looked questioningly at it.

"Let's go for a swim" he offered but I shook my head.

"Bit late player, I already went" I replied. Tilly came bounding over and glared at me jealously. I smirked at her and she kissed Austin. I laughed at his awkward and annoyed expression when Tilly did so. ah screw this, i'm not gonna watch them with whatever they were doing. I sighed and got up.

"where you going?" Blondie asked me , whilst tilly was kissing his cheek.

"Swimming" I replied and strolled past him. He slapped my butt! And I turned and slapped him on the face.

"Do not touch me" I hissed to his shocked face. Tilly was outraged.

"How dare you slap him" Tilly shrieked. God how did he stand her voice? sure it was funny at first but once you got past the novelty of her sounding like a hamster on helium it just got plain annoying.

"You are lucky I slapped just him, and if you don't shut your pie hole I will shut it for you" I snapped and walked away. Walking into the sea I floated and was peacefully enjoying the sun and warm water.

" holy Fuck" I gasped as I was pulled under. I spluttered as I rose back up and saw Blondie laughing his head off a foot away from me.

I flashed my middle finger at him and started to swim to the Trish who was now shocked. Blondie grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I hissed at him as I struggled to pull away.

"Oh calm down , I'm just apologizing" he muttered and hugged me in a bear hug. After a few minutes of waiting.

"well then "I asked impatiently.

"well what?" he replied confused looking at me face.

"Apologize" I muttered and he grinned. He winked at me and before I could do anything his lips were on mine forcing them to move. I have to admit they were nice and I hadn't been kissed since he-who-shall-not-be-named.

"W-what are-e you d-doing" I stuttered when I pulled away.

"Apologizing" he replied smirking and started leaning in. I stomped on his foot and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. Well it might in his case. He groaned in pain and sank to the shallow floor. I swam away to Trish and Jamie who were now staring and we strode out of the sea.

"OH MY GOD" Alex shouted from behind us . I glared at him and walked to collect my things before storming to my bedroom.

I was fine by the end of dinner and we decided to all go back to our lodge to play a game of extreme truth or dare. We were walking in a comfortable silence and when we passed Blondie's lodge we heard moaning and grunts coming from the room. We started to gag.

"Aw shit , we have to put up with rabbits for the next three weeks" Sophia whined and we all laughed when the moaning suddenly got louder.

" Okay Okay Spin the bottle Alex" Trsih ordered once we all sat inside on the floor.

It span three time before landing on Sophia.

"Truth or dare?" Alex asked.

"Dare" Sophia replied and started to bite her nails.

"Okay I dare you too Strip to second base" he shouted and Sophia went red. She slowly pulled off her top revealing a spotty bra. Then she pulled of her shorts revealing skimpy red knickers. We were on the floor laughing our heads off.

"okay Spin the bottle Sophia" Jamie ordered once she put back on her clothes.

It span and landed on Trish. she jumped up and shouted dare before anybody asked her.

"I dare you too give Jamie a Lap dance" Trish immediately went to Jamie and started grinding against hi whilst I put on "sexy back". Things got a whole lot ruder when she straddled him and started whipping her hair around.

"my turn she shouted and span the bottle which then landed on Alex who also chose dare. Trish's eyes gleamed and she went to her bag and brought out a wonder woman costume.

" you have to dress up as wonder woman and go around knocking on our neighbours doors looking for superman in a sexy voice" she shouted. We all just stared at her until Alex stood up and went too change.

"Where did you get the costume" I asked

"My last job, I got fired for taking costumes home and not returning them" she replied.

The bathroom door opened and a very sexy looking Alex walked out in the costume. Trish held out a wig of black long hair and he put it on. With his head held high he walked out and wen to Blondie's lodge. The door opened and Austin stood there shocked at the sight of Alex who then proceeded to say.

"Have you seen superman" In a seductive high voice. We were doubled over laughing hysterically. Blondie just stood there shaking his head before catching my watering eyes. Alex walked back and shut the door.

" Ally! Your turn "Sophia screamed and Austin looked at me.

"dare" I muttered

" I dare you too strip to your underwear and stand on the roof shouting you are free" Sophia squealed and I started removing my trousers and shirt. I jumped onto the wooden banister and scaled the side till I reached the top.

"I AM FREE!" I bellowed as loud as I could. The look on Blondie's face was priceless. I jumped down and winked at him before putting my clothes back on. I had just finished when an arm encircled my waist. I turned and saw a laughing Austin.

"can I play?" he asked innocently and I shrugged.

"go on then" I said and removed his arm from my waist.

"Austin Truth or dare?" Jamie asked.

"truth" he replied.

"if you could do any girl in the school who would it be?" he asked. Blondie actually blushed.

"Ajgjhgjhlllly" he muttered.

"Sorry what?" Jamie asked.

"Ally" he said and I went puce.

"AUSTIN MOON WANTS TO DO ALLY DAWSON" Trish hollered really loudly and I ducked my head. Austin glared at her while she smiled innocently.

"next, Jamie I dare you too streak across the courtyard" Alex ordered coming back outside.

"Bring it" Jamie replied enthusiastically and winked at me. I saw Austin fist his hands but ignored him.

Jamie took of all of his clothes and ran around the courtyard letting me get a view of his shebang.

"JAMIE MOORE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Mr Carrick shouted and we all ran into the room , whilst Jamie grabbed his clothes and darted for the woods behind the lodge.

We all burst out laughing.

"Shit, we're not going to be able to get back now" Alex cursed and Blondie agreed,

"Ah just stay here. You too Austin" Trish said whilst me and Sophie climbed into bed.

"we'll have to share beds" Sophia muttered " Austin you can sleep wth me " she said excitedly but Blondie just stood there awkwardly.

" Jamie can share my bed" Trish said " Austin sleep with Ally you wanted too any wyas" Austin looked at ally who just shrugged.

" Touch me and I will kill you" I threatened whilst he climbed in behind her.

"first day of camp and I already got you in bed" he muttered. I shoved him out and he landed on the floor.

"Don't act smart"I said as he snuggled back into bed.

By morning we were all ready for a day of a chosen activity: mine was jet skiing with Sophia, Trish, Dez and Blondie.

We walked towards the beach and I saw a purple jet ski for sale. I'm buying that. We reached the dock and were waiting for our instructor to show up.

"ALLY-CAT" a familiar voice boomed and I turned to see the familiar dark , tanned green eyed 20 year old came up to me.

"Holy Shit! Jacob" I squealed and went and hugged him tightly.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked

"ah two words husband 5" I muttered. Jacob rolled his eyes and put his arm around my waist as we walked back to the group who were staring at us.

"So when you left me this is where you went?" I teased .

"Ally-cat I am so sorry I would have taken you but i couldn't provide for you and I couldn't stand living there anymore" he muttered apologetically. I rolled my eyes and hugged him again.

"You are going to love this. He who shall not be named goes to my school" I muttered warily as I watched his reaction. Jake knew about what happened with Dallass , and he would have killed him if he hadn't gone back home. Me and Jake were ALWAYS close.

"voldemort goes to our school?" Dez asked and I laughed. he was looking around scared and shouting 'Harry Potter Save me!"

"Where the fuck is that dickhead I'm going to mess up his pretty face" jacob cursed and his hands tightened.

"Later " I mumbled because the group was watching us with curiosity.

"so learning new life threatening tricks" I questioned, eyebrows raised. he laughed and kissed the top of my head. the tease was on. The kiss on the head was the signal. i smiled wider it's been ages since we last did this.

" I have a few new tricks to show you. What about you? Still practising the tricks I showed you?" he shot back. I nodded.

"So how do you two now each other?" blondie growled.

" We dated. She's my best ever friend but I had to move" Jacob gloated. Blondie's eyes flared. I stifled a giggle, me and Jake weren't really ever boyfriend and girlfriend it would have been weird seeing as he was my just told everybody that so they would leave us alone. It had stopped when Jake met his fiancee Elisha, who was amazingly nice.

"Hey don't go replacing me Ally" Trish shouted and went to hug Jacob.

"I think you'll find YOU replaced me " he laughed and gave her a bear hug. Sophia was still staring.

"thought we were learning" Austin snarled and shot Jacob a dirty look.

"Ah right of course. If you will all wear your costumes we can start" he said and removed his shirt to reveal tanned, toned abs that Sophia was looking dreamily at. I removed my clothes to reveal my bikini.

"You finally came out of your hermit shell" he teased and again reclaimed my waist. He shot a dirty look at Austin who glared back. What was going on there? oh right jealousy and an over-protective brother.

After a day of me and Jacob showing off whilst the others learned we walked back hand in hand to my bike.

"Haley! My one true love! I will never be separated from you again" He shouted and went to kiss and hug her. Me and Trish were laughing our heads off. Sophia had gotten hurt so Dez to her too the nurse. Leaving an awkward Blondie.

"I'm going to go get changed" he told us sullenly and walked back to his lodge. Trish followed.

"Elisha is going to be pissed off when she finds out about Haley" I said and nudged him.

"The boys head over heels for you. did you miss me?" Jacob said looking at me , not so subtly changing the subject.

"Ah he's a dick who is friends with Dallas. And of course Jake, I missed you like hell" I mutter and he pulls me to him.

He kisses my cheek sloppily and I hit his turn to find the jealous, shocked faces of the cheerleaders, including Tilly who has a look of pure astonishment on her face. I smirk at her and walk to the lodge with Jacob holding my hand. god this is going to be good.

"Oh my god, I forgot to show you this" I squeal and drag him to the music room.

"Hell yeah!" he shouts and picks up an electrical guitar and starts to strum My Medicine by Pretty Reckless.

I start singing along.

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_Where you hurt where you sleep_

_And you sleep where you lie_

_Now you're in deep and_

_now you're gonna cry_

_You got a woman to your left_

_and a boy to your right_

_Start to sweat so hold me tighter_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_I don't know what I'm on_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_But baby it's all gone_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_Somebody's in my head again_

_Somebody mixed my medicine again, again_

_I'll drink what you leak_

_And I'll smoke what you sigh_

_Straight across the room with a look in your eye_

_I got a man to his left and a girl to hers right_

_Start to sweat so hold me tighter_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_I don't know what I'm on_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_But baby it's all gone_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_Somebody's in my head again_

_Somebody mixed my medicine again, again_

_There's a tiger in the room_

_and a baby in the closet_

_For another drink mom_

_I don't even want it_

_Then I turn around and think I see_

_someone that looks like you_

_Where you hurt where you sleep_

_You sleep where you lie_

_Now you're in deep and_

_now you're gonna cry_

_You got a woman to your left_

_and a boy to your right_

_Start to sweat so hold me tighter_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_I don't know what I'm on_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_But baby it's all gone_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_Somebody's in my head again_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_again [x8]_

_Somebody mixed my medicine [x3]_

_Somebody's in my head again_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_again [x3]_

"Woo Ally, Damn girl you got a voice "He compliments and I blush. Jacob is the only person I can sing in front of.

"c'mon dinner time, you can eat with us Mr Carrick won't mind" I say and drag him to the mess hall. When we enter the room goes silent and we quickly make our way to Trish's table.  
"Where did you two go?" Alex asks and shakes Jacob's hand.

"Music room" I reply

"Ah you two play?" Jamie questions. We nod.

"We used to be in a band" Jacob says and I get looks from Trish. We are going to be having a long talk later.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. You stay here" I mutter and start walking towards the line.

When I reach back the entire table bursts out laughing.

"Ally... I can't...believe...you...made...out...with...a...puppy..." Sophia shouts. i turn and glare at jacob. I only ever told him that. I walk away leaving my dinner.

"Ally-cat" Jacob shouts and tries to grab me but I walk away faster. "Ally wait. It wasn't my fault."

"Ally-cat I'm really sorry it slipped out" He pleads

" I don't believe you Jake" I start my bike but he stands in front the wheel between his leg.

" I'm your best friend, I wouldn't lie you know that" he says dead serious. I sigh. I know when he is telling the truth. I'm going to hit Sophia.

"don't hit her "He warns " she's not worth it. it wasn't that bad"

I grumble and he walks round the side and hugs me.  
"I'm going for a ride. If I see her face I will break it right now. You coming?" I say and start the bike again.

"you have to ask" he says but pulls me off " I'm driving remember Ohio?"

I face palm myself "I drove into a cactus bush one time!" I squeak.

" Yes but that one time hurt like hell" he says and pats the seat behind him.

"fine" I concede and wrap my arms around his waist. We start to drive off. We reach the beach and lay on abench star gazing.

"Hey remeber when we were little and you used to think that you were going to be a magician and then you set your eyebrows on fire?" Jake says and burst out laughing.

"Oh god . never remind me again. I had to draw on eyebrows with mum's eyeliner" I mutter and my cheeks flush.

"Oh you never told me that. no wonder your eyebrows were smudged in summer" he says and laughs.

"I missed you bro" I say and hug him.

" You too ally-cat" he replies.

"Hows Elisha?" I ask and his face lights up at her name.

"Good we've set a date for the wedding. It's a halloween wedding" He says laughing " She's in London right now visiting her grandma"

"halloween? really? is your marriage that bad?" I tease and he slaps my arm.

" Shut up. Anyways how have you been my badass sis" he jokes

" Ah same old same old. Step-dad 5 is nice though, he bought me a music shop." I say "Mum's being a drunk again. By the way how long are we keeping the relationship thing on for?"

"That's cool and that's mu but Ally don't get to attached to him. remember Step-dad 2?" Jake warns and i cringe,. " i have to leave in a couple of days. i'm moving to new york" he says lightening up again.

I laugh and cuddle into him. We sit for god knows how long talking. I drop Jake off at his cool apartment and then drive back.

"ALLY" Trish shouts " Where did you go?" she shouts as I enter the lodge. I roll my eyes.

"Were you smooching with jake?" she teases. I gag and confusion crosses her face.

"Trish" I whisper "He's my brother" I admit and her eyes go wide before she starts to laugh. I tell her everything.

"Your Bro is Amazing!" She squeals but stops when Sophia enters the room with Dez and Blondie.

" Aren't you supposed to be with the jocks and your cheerleading buddies" I snarl harshly at Blondie. I don't know why but the image of him kissing Tilly is branded into my head. And anything branded is never good.

"I broke up with Tilly she was cheating on me" he says shrugging. Does he not care?

"Ah the whore way" I mutter, too low for him to hear. He's about to answer when I hear my phone ring. I get up groaning and click the answer button with bothering to check who it is.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU YOUNG LADY" a overly familiar voice yells at me. I roll my eyes and sigh wearily.

"Sorry Satan, I did tell you but you gave into the devil's liquid and passed out no wonder you couldn't remember _mother_" I snarl back my voice oozing hate.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT I RAISED YOU AND PROVIDED FOR YOU. YOUR NOTHING BUT AN UNGRATEFUL BITCH" She yells again.

"Talk to you like what mother? Or do you prefer your name Penny? You provided for me by being a whore. Great thanks mother for fucking up 17years of my life" I scream back. I know whats going to happen in 3…2…1…

"FUCK YOU. DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK. ROT I-" She slurs/yells down the phone

"In Hell. Got it mother. See you whenever" I reply and cut of the phone. I sigh and finally notice the shocked faces of the people in my room.

"What?" I snarls and storm back to my bed, slumping down.

"Ally I am so sorry I had no idea your life was like that" Trish apologizes. I roll my eyes and turn to face her.

"Oh relax Trish! This happens like every other week or so. I even have a spare bag packed, I'm going to stay here for a bit then because my mum is a drunk whore she will probably have forgotten about it by tomorrow night latest" I say and close my eyes.

"If you say so" she mumbles.

"Bu-" Sophia begins to whine. I cut her off with a glare. I pick up my backpack and walk out the door.

"See you guys tomorrow. Trish cover for me" I say and slam the door leaving shocked faces including Blondie. I curse as I walk to Haley. I have over $1 million that I have collected over 17 years but I don't want to stay in a hotel, I ride Haley to Jake's house. I knock on his condo door, he had done the same as me and was now reaping the rewards of years of shit.

"Hey ally-gator, what's up? What are you doing?" He asks. I ignore him and keep walking into his house.

"Ally-gator talk to me!" he says forcefully pulling me to a stop.

" Jake, leave it. Mum's being mum, I'm going to cool down be back soon" I say in short, cold sentences.

"ALLYSON DAWSON" He booms. I stop turn and glare. I hate anybody using my full name.

"Jacob you left and ran. I'm doing the same. Back off" I say in my harshest tone. I don't care what the bitch does.

"Ally you may act all hard but I know you are still the same girl who used to cry to me every night. I know what mum says still hurts you. I know" He says complacently and pulls me in for a hug. I turn and walk away to the kitchen. I open the fridge and take out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Ally don't drink away your problems" he warns. I curse.

"ally your turning into mum" he says and I spit at him.

"Do NOT compare me to her" I scream.

"All-" he starts

"Fuck it Jake. You're taking her side. You didn't have to live with her yourself" I shout. I see hurt and anger mold his features

" the fuck up. I lived with her for three years keeping her shit. A fucking three year old! She was a drunk then as well but I knew her problems" He shouts back.

"Good for you bro. A three year old who at least had a father!" I yell back.

"Ally you are acting like a god damn spoilt brat" he shouts.

"fuck this shit. Nice day today bro. We should make it an annual thing. I'll take my fucked up shit elsewhere" I growl. Tears flood my eys. I stagger to the door, drink in hand and walk away. Thank god I had my bag.

I wonder the streets until I enter a bar called Neo. I'm still dressed in my earlier clothes, I should be fine to party.

"Vodka shots , keep them coming" I mutter to the bar man as he lines the shots up. I drink them straight after each other but lose count after the 8th one. The next thing I know I'm on stage singing down the microphone to a cheering crowd.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way_

_Well there are a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want_

_And what they like, it's easy if you do it rightWell I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!__  
__Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him nowWhoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you now__  
__But God, does it feel so good'Cause I got him where I want him right nowAnd if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God, it just feels soIt just feels so good__  
__I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_And not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true _

_Not one of them involving_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God, it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

I have just finished the song when I trip off stage. Shit! That hurt. I feel to arms softly pull me up and away. This is wrong. Why is there a stranger taking me away. I kick, yell shout and even resort to name calling which gets a chuckle from my saviour or possible rapist.

"Ally. Calm down it's me" a voice soothes. I know that voice. I hate the owner but I know it.

" I don't want to be raped again" I slur and am pretty sure that he couldn't understand me.

"Ally calm down" the voice soothes again. I giggle unexpectedly.

"I am calm. Just casually being dragged away by a stranger" I sing in a weirdly happy song.

"I'm no stranger" the voice replies and puts me in a seat. I think we're in a car.

"So says prevailing wisdom" I shoot back.

"well it's certainly not prevailing now" the voice says. I giggle hiccup again. The voice is like velvet but is layered with arrogance and cockiness. Austin.

"Austin?" I ask timidly.

"Ah there is the wisdom" he says , laughing. I grumble and am about to reply when my eyes shut.

Oh crap! I sit up and hit heads with the startled face of Austin. He curses.

"sorry " I reply timidly, my head is pounding.

"Ah it's fine , I was just about to wake you up" he says

"Ah where am I?" I mumbled quietly, my head was on fire.

"At camp. I brought you here after you passed out on me. Alls you have a high alcohol intake"he whispers.

"Passed out….alcohol…. shit I drank too much again"

the ache in my head became a lot more prominent.  
"Wait how did I get to camp?" I asked confused. Austin looked sheepish and I smiled. Stop it.  
"Well after you left everybody got worried so I borrowed Mr Carrick's car and was looking for you. I saw you go into a club but when I entered I couldn't find you. I looked around and then I saw you get up on stage and sing , I brought you back here" he explains in a really quick long sentence with no breaks.  
"Austin that's really…Sweet" I said and got up. He laughed and I smiled. I leaned in…oh crap and kissed him chastely on the lips. NO ALLY YOU PROMISED! My subconscious was shouting but was blocked out by the sparks I felt when our lips touched. I gasped and pulled away. He was shocked, face frozen in a dreamy state. A knock on the door shocked me and Austin and Trish and Dez walked in.  
"hey frosty" Austin smirked and she glared at him.  
"Austin we have to go to class now, but I can't find my ham!" Dez cried and Austin rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, I'll help you look. Bye frosty bye Alls try and keep away from this sexiness" he said smirking and I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag. Ah there is the Austin we all love. I looked back at Trish who had a small smile on her lips.  
"ALLY! YOU LIKE HIM" she screeched as soon as he was out of hearing distance.  
"what!" I replied startled.  
"Ally and Austin sitting on a log they fell of and had a sn-"Her cheery voice was muffled by my hand.  
"Trish I do NOT like Blondie he is a selfish, ignorant, vain arse" I snarled. And sweet and kind and kind of cute. STOP. NO RELATIONSIPS.  
She made kissing noises as I walked out and headed to my next class. This was the one class I actually looked forward to , the only thing that kept me sane; music. I walked into a class of complete strangers , great.  
"all right class" miss Mellor started but was interrupted by the door opening and Blondie walked in. He winked at the girls in the class and I scoffed. He looked at me and smirked. He quickly sat down beside me and started to annoy me by singing nursery rhymes. I raised an eyebrow as all the girls swooned when he talked to them and he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"jealous much" He whispered and chills travelled down my spine. I shook my head.  
"You wish" I snarled back and started to flirt with some boy call phil. Bless he was actually sweet and got so flustered when I talked to him.  
"Okay class, today we are going to sing a song each. It can be whatever you want and you can use the instrumental CD for accompaniment let's start first up Ally" she called. I gulped and placed the cd in.  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life  
Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undon  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life  
Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life  
I open my eyes and find the whole class staring at me and Austin jaw is on the floor. I smirk and walk over to him.  
"need some help picking up your jaw?" I offer and his mouth shuts close.  
"You sound even better when you're NOT drunk "he replies and I laugh  
"Your turn sunshine" I say and watch as he walks up to the make-shift stage.  
After Austin finishes singing, which he sang surprisingly well, we continue to flirt with members of the class. I looked at Austin various times in the lesson, somehow angry that he was flirting; but I saw anger once or twice when I caught his eye when I was flirting. By the end of the lesson I have every boy's number in the class and Austin has every girls number.  
"Damn it's a draw" He mutters and I laugh. We walk towards the lunch hall teasing each other and when we enter I see everybody looking at us in confusion. I walk confidently towards Trish and my friends who shrug and we finish lunch. I am walking out the hall when I see Jacob walking towards me.  
"Ally" he began but I held out my hand and took him away from the group.  
"Ally I'm sorry" he apologized and I hugged him. I could never really be angry at him.  
"Same" I muttered.  
I don't know how long we sat like this.  
"Ally, I'm moving today" He says and my face falls.  
"b-but we just found each other again and y-you said a couple of days" I whine and hold him tight.  
"I'm sorry Alls but Elisha's job is relocating her sooner and I have to leave here earlier because she needs me. You'll be fine I promise we won't lose contact and you can visit whenever, wherever" He vows and I hug him tighter.  
"when are you leaving?" I ask sniffling. He comforts me.  
"3am. I'm sorry" he whispers and I nod. No need to be upset 1 year and I could legally move out of my mother's house. Time to look at the bright side.  
"Well we need to break up" I tease and he laughs.  
"Yup" he replied popping the 'p' " We need to shock everybody so we need the whole camp gathered.  
"I know we have the camp fire tonight" I exclaim and he nods vigorously. We laugh and joke around some more.  
Before I know it's the camp fire and I talked Mr Carrick into letting Jake join. Me and him have discussed every detail about him leaving and we have decided that every holiday I'm going to visit him no matter what. I walk hand in hand with Jake to the campfire and am shot jealous glares by everyone.  
"Everybody" Mr Carrick orders once we have eaten burnt marshmallows " We have an announcement" he walks away after.  
Me and Jake smile wildly and stand up.  
"As you all know, me and Ally here have been rumoured to be going out " Jake began and everybody nodded.  
"Well as it turns out we are not and will never go out because you all are sick bastards if you think I am going to go out with…" I continue and me and Jake both look at each other.  
"My Brother" I say at the same time as Jake says.  
"My Sister" He bellows. We both fall on the floor laughing at the shocked faces of my peers and I see Trish snap a few photos as a memory. I told Trish before our plan and she agreed. I look around at the faces and catch Austin's eye who looks like he is sighing in relief.  
"You Lied!" Tilly sneers and a few people agree.  
"We tricked" Jake shoots back and Tilly snarls.  
"Of course why would anybody , especially Jake want to go out with that" She grumbles and Jake laughs without humour.  
"Like anybody would want to go out with a whore like you. Your easier than the alphabet so don't act all high and mighty and I'm pretty sure you would fuck whatever came your way" Jake says seriously. The campers start to laugh and I chuckle. Tilly huffs and walks away.  
"Wait. You forgot your condom. You don't; want another baby right?" Jake calls out after her and we all crack up.  
"so Ally the whore, when were you going to tell us you were dating your brother " a jock shouts and Jake's head snaps towards him. He walks over and grabs the guy by his collar.  
"Don't you EVER call my sister a whore" he shouts threateningly. I laugh at him and walk over.  
"Jake , let met handle this" I say and Jake lets the guy fall to the floor.  
"Okay you little dipshit. I'm sure you're the expert on whores seeing as your mother was one" I start and a collective round of 'ooohs' fills the campsite " If I wanted expert advice on being an escort I would have gone to your dad but he already had a client. Now I'm going to give you three to take that back before I let jake here punch the living day lights out of you. 1…2…" I am cut of by his whimpering.  
"I'm sorry" He pleads and I laugh.  
"Wimp" I call out and walk back to my friends who are laughing.  
"Shit you are scary bitch" Jake says as he walks up to me.  
"I got to get going but I'll see you soon sis" he says and walks away.  
It's another 3 hours till we leave and as I'm walking back I'm caught by blondie.  
"hey alls" he says cheerily.  
"Why are you so happy?" I ask suspiciously.  
"Well seeing as I found out you was making me jealous by using your brother. It so means you want me" he explains cockily.  
"Oh please. It was because Tilly wouldn't leave him alone and besides we did this when we were younger and wanted to get someone to leave us alone " I say scoffing.  
"Right suure" he says.  
" Yup. But now I found out that you were jealous of me and my brother meaning you wanted one of us and somehow I don't think you're gay but if you are well hey. Plus you said you wanted to do me earlier meaning you so want me " I reply with and arrogant smirk. Blondie blushes before muttering something that rhymes with luck who and walks away. Right again.  
It's the middle of the night when I get back and after several frivolous attempts to get back to sleep I decide to go for a walk. I open the door and star walking towards the beach when I see a couple of guys following me. I sigh and slowly turn around.  
"hey babe. What are you doing out alone at night" one of the dipshits croons and I roll my eyes and walk past him. He grabs my arm and I turn and punch him in the side of his head. He falls down unconscious. One of the other two left takes my other hand and I turn and slam my forehead into his before kicking him repeatledly in the stomach. He groans and falls down and I kick him in the head. Shit the last on wraps his around my waist but I flip him around my body and crack his back on my knee. He groans but doesn't let go. I grab his arm and wrap it around his neck in the sleeper hold. He falls unconsciously and I huff as I pull up my straps of my camisole.  
I hear a whistle of appreciation and turn to find blondie staring shocked at the three decapitated men on the floor.  
"and here I was getting ready to save you " he whines and I snarl.  
"Why are you following me?" I shout and he smiles.  
"well I was actually walking around before you. Rough night?" he asks and I nod  
"why are you so nice to me?" I ask warily. Again a flash of guilt passed through his eyes.  
"because you look like you've been through some serious shit and you don't want to let anybody in so you shut them all out" he says and I raise an eyebrow.  
"Life story much" I mutter and he laughs.  
"So what's your story Romeo?" I ask and he shrugs.  
"ah parents who neglect me" he says shrugging. I smiled sympathetically.  
"Well you've been through less than me" I say.  
"probably true. Though you haven't exactly told me what happened" He says accusingly.  
Should I? Shouldn't I? What the hell I need a buddy to whine to. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust him.  
"let's see; A whore for a mother. No father. Very bad relationship pasts and physical abuse from step dad number 2 " I says giving him very few details. He whistles through his teeth.  
"What happened in your bad relationship?" He asks and I narrow my eyes. He pulled me to the sandy floor of the beach and waited for me to begin.  
" Changed me. I used to be so different. Nice, sweet, kind, invisible , I used to hide my pain from the world and put on a fake smile. Always think positively was my motto. Then I met …somebody and he used me. Made me feel important and cherished and I let him in to my already crushed heart. He told me I was special. I was the one and I believe his bullshit. Then after we hooked up at a party, he drugged me and was my first. I didn't mind I thought I loved him. I got into a fight with Jake because of this but my mum didn't give a two shit. Then he started to… to…beat me… I was already screwed up about someone touching me thanks to step dad 2 but I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone. It continued for weeks and he would sometimes… rape me. I was so relieved when he went back to wherever in hell he came from but I was broken .Jake helped me for a couple of months but he had to leave. So I changed. I went into rehab started with the wrong crowds and here I am " I said and to be honest I knew it was a big mistake to tell Blondie this but I needed to tell someone. Blondie looked traumatized and guilty. Very guilty. I ignored it. I was shocked when he came and pulled me into his arms.  
"so I began taking self-defence classes in Krav Maga and well you've seen what I can do now" I continue  
"I am so sorry "he whispered and started to rub my back. I shrugged and looked at him. He was torn. His face suddenly morphed into a smile and he led me back to camp.  
"Kitchen Raid!" He whisper yelled and I laughed. We snuck in silently through the kitchen and we opened the freezer. Chocolate chip, mint flavoured ice cream stood waiting. I grabbed it and two spoons.  
We walked back to our spot and sat down.  
"So tell me about yourself "I asked breaking the comfortable silence.  
"well I am 17 years old , my best friend is Dez and I have an unhealthy obsession with pancakes" he replies laughing " what about you?"  
"well I'm 17 years old as well. I don't have a best friend although me and Trish are close and I LOVE pickles" I say and laugh when his nose scrunches at the word pickle.  
"Don't diss the pickle " I warn seriously and he puts his hands up. I smile and look at the moon.  
"Ally-" Austin says and I turn to find him less than two inches away. My breath stops and my heart quickens.  
"Yes" I answer breathlessly. Embarrassing. He leans in. STOP. My brain shouts and I snap back. I pull away and am met with his confused gaze.  
"I'm sorry Austin I just can't have a relationship" I apologize and his face drops. I hang my head and hold my body. I walk away back to my bed and start to cry.  
His hand raised strikes my already swollen face.  
"daddy!" I cry but his drunk glazed over eyes don't respond. I shuffle in the corner and he grabs me by my hair. I cry out but he twists my arm. He drops me and kicks me in the ribs. Jake is lying in the corner sleeping. I see his chest moving up and down but his face is black and blue a dis nose is bent at a weird angle. Daddy remembers me and starts to walk towards me. I cry when he pulls me up by the leg and dangles me in front of his face. He spits in face and I cry again.  
"Shut up you little shit" he snarls and I whimper.  
The doors fly open and a police man rushes in and punches daddy in the face. I fall to the ground shivering. A woman rushes in and touches my bleeding face. Where is mommy? I cry when she prods my twisted arm. I feel something put over my face and my head feel like its falling. I spin and my legs drop and tingling sensation spreading through my body.  
"mommy. I hate you" I whisper as the sleep takes me.  
The only reason the bitch got to keep me and my brother was because she pleads innocent and lied about being aware of the situation; jack shit , she would laugh when we were hit with the belt. I wish she was facing life sentence as well.  
I wake up when cold liquid hits my face. I turn and find a worried looking Trish.  
"Ally we need to talk "she says quietly and I nod and begin my story. I repeat everything I told Austin last night.  
By the end Trish is a sickly white and she hugs me. She starts to cry and I see her face turn into anger when I say the guy was Dallas- the only detail I didn't tell Austin.  
"I am going to fucking kill him. When I next see him" she snarls. I shake my head and she sighs and hugs me again. Thank god I got over the touching issue otherwise I would be freaking out right now. Jake was the only one allowed to touch me after step dad 2. I shudder.  
"let's get ready " she says and I huff in agreement.  
The day passes quickly and I don't miss the worried glances Trish and Austin keep shooting me. Lunch is horrible both took my sides when I sat down and are now having a death glare competition ;I roll my eyes when the both jump up when I hit my funny bone on the table and cry out in pain/laughter.  
"ally " they both call out and I see Trish turn and glare at him.  
"for fuck sake you two I am fine " I hiss.  
"Ally outside now" They both say at the same time. I look around to see the entire cafeteria staring at the three of us and I roll my eyes. They grab my arms and pull me out.  
"YOU TOLD HER" Austin accuses and Trish gasps  
"YOU TOLD HIM" she says appalled.  
"CALM DOWN! I TOLD BOTH OF YOU DEAL WITH IT. FORGODSAKE TRISH YOUR MY FRIEND AND AUSTIN YOUR MY FRIEND. GROW UP." I say loudly and they both huff. I turn and start walking towards my cabin but someone grabs my hand and before I know it my lips are moving in synchronisation with Blondie's. A warm tingle shoots through my body and his tongue pries mine apart and explores my mouth. I sigh and he pulls away from me smiling.  
"Ally am I still only your friend?" Austin asks with big puppy dog eyes. I nod and he pulls his face back to mine.  
"What about now?" he asks breathlessly and I nod my head frantically. Friends and friends only; I repeat the mantra over and over in my head.  
"Friends with benefits" I whisper desperately and he cracks a smile.  
"I'm beginning to think your only saying that because you like no strings attached " he huffs and pulls my face back to his.  
"Yup" I reply popping the 'p' and he laughs. Bang on the nail.  
"well then I shall just have to woo you" he says seductively smiling. He is joking right? Woo me my arse.  
"do your worst Blondie" I say smirking and he walks away but not before kissing the top of my head.  
For the next few days Austin continuously attempted to woo me to the point where our cabin was filled with roses and Trish had a mental breakdown because of the amount of flowers in one room; in the end I had to put them all in the storeroom near the kitchen. I finally agreed to let him take me out after that and now I am getting ready for my date with him.  
At 7pm exactly he knocks on my door and I open the door smiling at his punctuality.  
"Let's go" he says and escorts me out of the house to his blue Mercedes.  
"when did you get this" I ask stroking the seat as I climb in and he shrugs and closes the door.  
"Austin where we going?" I ask and he points to a club door as an explanation a few minutes later. I nod and he pulls me out before pointing the midnight blue strappy dress that has now ridden up my butt.  
"Surprise" he whispers into my ear and cuts to the front of the line and getting immediate access.  
"how did we get in so fast?" I ask and he mumbles something that I can't hear over the blaring music.  
"WHAT?" I shout  
"I may be the son of club tycoon 'Moons'" he says and realization dawns upon me.  
"oh" I say and he raises an eyebrow  
"You don't care?" he asks with an eyebrow raised and I shake my head.  
"Let's dance" I say enthusiastically and pull him to the dance floor where 'Sexy Bitch' starts to play .  
Our dance is so explicit it should star in dirty dancing, by the end we are breathless and everyone around us is staring. I blush. Wait what? I don't blush. I never blush.  
"NOW BITCHES AND PIMPS" the MC booms and chuckles sound the room " WE HAVE A SPECIAL SONG BY THE ONE THE ONLY AUSTIN MOON!"  
I look at Austin who squeezes my hand reassuringly before walking on stage and sitting on the conveniently on the stool with the acoustic guitar that he picks up.  
"Special lady. You know who you are; this is for you" he calls out and I blush while a load of girls who probably think it's them start to scream excitedly.  
If I could write you a song  
To make you fall in love  
I would already have you right under my arm  
I used up all my tricks I hope that you like this  
But you probably don't you think you're cooler than me  
You were designer shades  
Just to hide your face  
And you wear them around them around  
Like you're cooler than me  
You never say hey or remember my name  
It's probably because you think you're cooler than me.  
I got your hot rod all figured out  
You need everybody's eyes just to be seen  
Behind your make-up nobody knows  
Who you really are  
Who you think that you are.  
If I could write you a song  
To make you fall in love  
I would already have you right under my arm  
I used up all my tricks I hope that you like this  
But you probably don't you think you're cooler than me  
He walks off stage and comes towards me. I smile broadly and he presses his lips to me  
"still only friends?" he ask and I shake my head and he smiles before pulling me back to him.  
"Just never break my trust" I say and he hesitates before nodding and pulling me against him as we walk out. We are just about to leave when a horrible voice interrupts our bubble  
"Austy where you going with her? You just sang a song for me" she says sickly sweetly  
"Yeah right" I smirk and she glares at em before looking a taustin again  
"Tilly in case you didn't notice I am going out with Ally so get lost" he says harshly and Tilly justlaughs.  
"Ally you lying about going out with him as well?" she asks and laughs with her nasally voice.  
"Okay bitch I have had it up to here with your bull crap" I say my rant building "Since I have met you, you've done nothing but be jealous of me and then you go around acting like your queen bee. I don't know how any person can stand to listen to your voice, the amount of time I've thought of becoming deaf when you talk to me is unbelievable. Your friends don't like you, and are only there because your rich and somehow popular. Boys only date you because of the amount of plastic surgery you have had done to make you look like a female version of Michael Jackson and Barbie's child that is even worse than the actors on Geordie shore and even then they cheat on you. You're going out with Dallas right? Well the day we left school I can distinctly remember your friend Brittney and Dallas's conversation in the closet, which went something like this 'Dallas! Harder! Faster. Brittney you're so tight!" I imitate in her nasally voice and Brittney blushes bright red and looks at Tilly with a worried expression. I don't even wait for Tilly's reaction but walk away with my hand in Austin who looks happy.  
The next few days are bliss and I feel my old self returning. I smile more now and I don't mean the cocky smirks. I giggled. I actually giggled and I haven't done that since before he-who-shall-not-be-named. When I went shopping with Trish I started buying more floral clothes as well as my signature clothes. Austin. I don't know how he's done it but I am starting to trust people again. The biggest change however is my music; I started to compose music again and even played the piano. I am walking on the beach with the goofiest smile on my face; I think I am the happiest I have ever been.  
"Hey ally-gator" Somebody says happily form behind me and I turn to find Dallas standing there. The smile is wiped of my face and replaced by a stone cold glare.  
"What the fuck do you want?" I snarl and he smiles and walks forward.  
"You" He replies and carries on advancing.  
"I'll re-break your nose again if you come near me" I warn and he smiles even bigger. He is now less than thirty centimetres from me.  
"Try me" He whispers into my ear and his fingers stroke my face. I freeze.  
"Dallas don't I don't want to" Is say as he rips my shirt off me, popping the buttons everywhere.  
"C'mon" He whisper and opens my jeans. He pushes me to the bed and starts to pull my jeans off whilst I squirm. He crawls on top of me and lets his fingers roam my body. I spit on his face and he slaps me across the face.  
"Stupid move you slut" he says and slaps me again. I nurse my cheek and he removes all of his clothes and my remaining ones.  
"D-d-d-Dallas" I whimper and he thrusts into me hard and I scream. He pinches me and tears fall from my face.  
SNAP! I think my sanity left. My mind and body feel nothing whilst he ravages me. I become a statue and see nothing, hear nothing, I am nothing.  
"Get your fucking hands off her" I hear an angry voice shout and I feel the fingers that were unbuttoning my shirt pulled away.  
"Why? You told me to in the first place " He says laughing  
"Don't you dare" Austin says and I look at him confused. What is he talking about?  
"Aww didn't you tell her? This just got a lot more interesting" Dallas says smiling broadly  
"T-tell me what?" I ask stuttering. Blondie shoots me a panicked look.  
"Nothing Ally" Austin says and pulls me into his arms and starts to let me walk away.  
"oh. Don't you know Ally-gator? He was the one that dared me to date, bed and dump you" Dallas says innocently.  
I gasp and push away from Austin.  
"Austin?" I ask uncertainly.  
"Yeah. It was all a dare that HE made me do" Dallas continues and Austin walks up to him and punches his face. I don't know what happens next but my feet are running away and I hear my heart being ripped apart. Again.  
"ALLY" Blondie calls out. I keep running. I run away as fast as I can and before I realize I'm in my cabin. Thank god Trish has gone somewhere. I pull out my suitcase and re-pack the few items that I left around the room. The door starts to shake from someone knocking.  
"ALLY. PLEASE" the unfortunately familiar voice shouts from behind the door.  
"Austin , get the fuck away" I hiss and look around for my bike helmet.  
"A-ally I-I would have never done that if I knew it was you" he says and I gasp shocked at him. Who the fuck is this guy? Obviously not the guy I love. Love? Yes love. A big part of me breaks even further  
"If it wasn't me? So it would have been alright to let it happen to another girl?" I ask in a high disbelieving squeak.  
"That's not what I mean-"he stutters and I fling the door open.  
"I don't give a fuck. You told him to do that to me. YOU. You are one sick bastard who should join him in the depths if hell" I scream and walk out ted or with my bag. Screw the helmet. I feel him grab my arm and I sigh wearily  
"Ally I-I_" he says and I pull my arm form his grasp.  
"WHAT?" I ask and turn away  
"Love you" he says and I feel tears pouring down my face.  
"Ally. I. Love. You" he says and I frantically wipe away my tears. No more second chances.  
"Let me go. You screwed up. You broke my trust" I whisper and his hand drops my arm immediately. I walk away, out of his life…


End file.
